


Phantom Phiclets

by Lynse



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Character Death, Family, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gray Ghost, Half Ghost Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Mention of Canonically One-Sided Vlad Masters/Maddie Fenton, Mostly Gen, One Word Prompts, Reveal, Tumblr Prompt, amethyst ocean, there's two pairing fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 139
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynse/pseuds/Lynse
Summary: A collection of three and six sentence ficlets, largely based on prompts sent to me on tumblr. Various characters and genres. Ranges from angst to fluff. Prompts are given in the chapter title; individual warnings for specific ficlets given in the chapter summary, along with characters and ships.
Comments: 195
Kudos: 22





	1. stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/169249170401/decided-to-try-the-three-sentence-fic-thing-again).
> 
> Characters: Jazz and Dani

“Who are you, what are you doing here, and how the heck did you get in?” demanded Jazz as she threw her keys on the table and stalked over to the dark-haired teenager who had made herself at home in Jazz’s apartment.

The girl in question looked oddly familiar, but rather than withering under Jazz’s cold gaze, she smiled sheepishly, rubbed at the back of her neck, and offered, “My name is Danielle.”

Jazz recalled the cryptic message she’d received from her brother earlier that day— _I need to talk to you about something, so I’ll drop by this afternoon, but I’m just going to apologize now for not telling you before this_ —and her stomach dropped as she realized Danny might have been referring to the familiar stranger who was currently lounging in her living room.


	2. unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/169441150011/writes-a-three-sentence-fic-instead-of-working-on).
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Vlad
> 
> Warnings: Blood (ectoplasm)

Maddie hadn’t been expecting company, but she certainly hadn’t been expecting to open the door to find _Plasmius_ leaning against the frame as if the ghost actually needed the support, as if he were truly weakened by the wounds she could see all across his ectoplasm-coated form.

“Maddie,” the ghost gasped, heedless of the ecto-gun now aimed at his chest, “you have to help me.”

There was a flash of light as he collapsed forward, almost as if she’d already shot him—but then the impossible light faded and left behind Vlad Masters in its wake, and her ecto-gun fell from numb fingers.


	3. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/175894977471/escape-dp). Prompt from Anon.
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Dani

Their earlier experiments had indicated that humans were the ghosts of the Ghost Zone, but the walls were solid to her here, and she could see no escape.

“You’re Maddie Fenton, aren’t you?” whispered her cellmate, a dark-haired teenaged girl who looked too pale to be healthy but whose blue eyes seemed achingly familiar. The girl barely waited for her nod before saying, “I’m sorry; you’re here because of me, because of Danny, and you…you don’t deserve what’s coming.”


	4. have a heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/175909531046/this-is-kind-of-long-for-a-prompt-but-i-saw-it-in). Prompt from faiasakura:  
>  _Person A: “Come on, have a heart.”  
>  Person B: "I do, I'm holding one."_
> 
> Characters: Vlad, hologram!Maddie, clone
> 
> Warnings: Blood, gore

“Come on, have a heart,” teased the Maddie program, the telltale lilt in her voice achingly familiar but undoubtedly a leftover corruption from Foley’s interference through the Jack program virus. 

Vlad gritted his teeth and his fingers tightened in the clone’s chest cavity, crushing precious capillaries and doing hours’ worth of damage to the valuable organ as he pulled the still-beating flesh free. “I do,” he replied, turning to the flickering hologram of his beloved and letting its self-learning analytical program take in the image of the bloody heart surviving as its donor flesh melted into goo, “I’m holding one.”


	5. what did you do with the body?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/178123731291/taliaxlatia-replied-to-your-post-if-anyones-up). Prompt from taliaxlatia: _“What did you do with the body?”_
> 
> Characters: Valerie, Danny, Mr. Lancer

Valerie’s eyes narrowed as she advanced on him and snarled, “What did you do with the body?”

Danny’s mind blanked, panic spiking as he tried to back away and sputter out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

He hit the chalkboard, knowing he couldn’t go any farther without using his powers, as Valerie sighed and spun on her heel to complain, “Mr. Lancer, can’t I have an improv partner who’s less nervous about acting and more on my level for this exercise?”


	6. what did you do with the body? (angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/178125406051/dannyphandump-ladylynse-taliaxlatia-replied-to). A different take on the previous prompt from taliaxlatia.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Danny
> 
> Warnings: character death, blood

Danny flinched as the whine of the ectogun filled his ears, but it couldn’t drown out Valerie’s furious question: “What did you do with the body, Phantom?”

She wouldn’t listen to his explanation, wouldn’t believe him if he told her about the shapeshifters or the clones, that the body of Danny Fenton she’d seen wasn’t actually his; at this point, transforming to show her would just get him shot.

“It’s not Danny Fenton we need to worry about,” he whispered, closing his eyes but not being able to wipe away the image of what he’d seen, what he wasn’t sure was even true—of red hair bright against dark blood, of scratches stark against waxy, dead flesh, of green smeared over familiar features…and of the empty stare of his sister’s eyes.


	7. impervious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/178168983291/impervious-something-with-dp). Prompt from sapphireswimming.
> 
> Characters: Vlad and Maddie

“Jack’s new formula has made the glass completely impervious, so there’s no use fighting,” Maddie said, smiling as her words caused fire to climb the cage walls in echo of the ghost’s anger. “There isn’t anything you’ll be able to do to get out now that you’re in there.”

The pink glow died away as the ghost relented, stepping back from the walls and saying, “I think there might be one thing, Maddie dearest, and I hope you’ll be able to forgive me for keeping this secret since our college days.”


	8. you can't stop me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/178262962836/you-cant-stop-me-any-fandom). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad

“You can’t stop me,” Danny said defiantly, but the quaver in his voice betrayed him.

Vlad laughed, flashing fangs that were prominent in this form before saying, “Cannot, must not, and will not are very different things, little badger. I would suggest you learn that difference, especially if you plan to entertain such foolish ideas as telling your parents our secret.”


	9. uh...surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/178613926286/im-thinking-a-phrase-today-uhh-surprise). Prompt from festus14.
> 
> Characters: Danny, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker

After last year’s haunted house debacle and the unmentionable underwear incident, Danny hadn’t been too keen on Sam’s suggestion of redeeming himself with their help, but his parents were happy to let him turn the garage into a ‘haunted house’ providing he used the portable ghost shield to keep out any _real_ ghosts and put out FentonWorks flyers to be picked up as people left.

Sam was still raiding her place for additional decorations, but Tucker was working on the electronics and Jazz was helping Danny put everything together; since everyone knew his secret, it seemed like a no-brainer to just fly some of the decorations up to the ceiling instead of dragging out a ladder.

Unfortunately, that meant he was hovering just below the ceiling—in human form, no less—when his parents walked in, and all he could say was, “Uh…surprise?”


	10. laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/181660716731/it-is-time-to-do-the-laundry). Turns out this one wasn't _actually_ a prompt, but I'd been off tumblr for a bit and hadn't seen this going around, so I turned it into a prompt: _It Is Time To Do The Laundry_.
> 
> Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker, ghost

The washerwoman ghost set down her large wicker basket and announced, “It is time to do the laundry.”

Danny glanced at Sam and Tucker and asked, “Why does that sound ominous?”

He had his answer a moment later when soapy water erupted from the washerwoman’s hands, knocking Sam and Tuck off their feet and him back into the brick wall of the school as the attack began in earnest.


	11. lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/182336675821/oooh-3-sentence-fics-may-i-suggest-lightning). Prompt from ave-aria.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Jazz

Green-white sparks arced between Danny’s fingertips, and then there was a _crack_ overhead as lightning tore across the sky.

He’d never had this power in the future; his evil future self would’ve used it if he had.

“Jazz,” he whispered, turning to see her staring wide-eyed at him, “something’s different; something’s _wrong_.”


	12. horizontal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/182355452566/3-sentence-fic-prompt-horizontal-danny-phantom). Prompt from taliaxlatia.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Skulker

Valerie bent double and tucked, nearly horizontal as she urged her jet sled to _go faster_. She’d beaten Skulker loads of times before, but he’d gotten some new tech that scrambled hers and basically rendered it useless, and—

One of his tracking missiles found its target despite her zigzagging path, the sled below her sputtered, and she fell.


	13. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/182361119321/for-the-three-sentence-fic-family-and-for-danny). Prompt from going-dead.
> 
> Characters: Dani and Jazz

“I don’t have a family,” Dani said, but she knew her crossed arms were a poor defence against Jazz’s scrutiny. Danny’s sister didn’t know who she was, and Dani wasn’t willing to acknowledge that she knew her when, as far as Jazz was concerned, Dani was just some kid living on the streets.

“But you could,” coaxed Jazz, “if you just let me help you.”


	14. light switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/182364541146/three-sentence-fic-light-switch-dp-idk-if). Prompt from qlinq-qhost.
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Jack

“Jack,” Maddie called, staring at the blueprints of their Fenton Ghost Portal, “did you put a light switch on the inside of the Fenton Ghost Portal for maintenance purposes?”

Jack wandered over to see where she was pointing, shook his head, and said, “No, that’s the on/off switch.”

Maddie swallowed and whispered, “Then who turned it on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been expanded into its own fic! Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076370).


	15. fool's gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/182388187476/three-sentence-prompt-fools-gold-dpi-love). Prompt from qlinq-qhost.
> 
> Characters: Maddie, Jazz, Danny
> 
> Warnings: torture

“It’s only as real as fool’s gold,” Maddie soothed, not understanding Jazz’s horrified expression. “It might _look_ like a human tooth, but it’s just concentrated ectoplasm that ghosts like Phantom—”

“That came from _Phantom_?” shrieked Jazz, and then she was rushing past Maddie towards the basement lab.


	16. folklore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/182388835271/three-sentence-prompt-with-dp-folklore). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Tucker
> 
> Warnings: past torture, death

“The old FentonWorks building, coming up on your right, is sometimes considered the origin of our town’s local folklore,” Tucker said, sticking to the script for fear of his voice breaking if he thought about what he was saying for even a few seconds; he should’ve never agreed to lead a ghost tour, even for ‘old times’ sake’. “With its abandoned basement lab, it should come as no surprise that many believe it is haunted—above and beyond any other building in Amity Park. Sometimes, if you listen hard enough, you can…you can still hear Danny Phantom’s final screams.”


	17. college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/182488392021/hola-college-and-danny-phantom-for-a-prompt-and). Prompt from anon. 
> 
> Characters: Danny, OC

“You want me to _what_?” Danny asked incredulously.

His new (and crazy) engineering roommate grinned and explained, “We’re gonna take apart a car and rebuild it around one of the pillars in the middle of the agriculture building, just to mess with them. I mean, no harm, no foul, but I hear you’re good at pranks and decent at mechanics yourself, so how about helping out?”


	18. purple DxS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184378565936/amynchan-ladylynse-amynchan-replied-to-your). Prompt from amynchan.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Sam
> 
> Pairing: DxS

“I can see the stars reflected in your eyes,” Danny murmured. “A sea of lights amidst a purple storm.”

Sam laughed and teasingly replied, “You’re lucky I love you or I wouldn’t let you be so terribly cheesy.”


	19. badger in Vlad's bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184543815526/this-stuff-is-so-good-i-dont-know-how-fast-you). Prompt from anon:  
>  _What about one where Danny gets fed up with Vlad calling him Little Badger, and decides to do something about it? Cue the next day, where Vlad, being mayor, notices his work bag he was about to shoulder wriggling. When he opens the zipper, a certain animal jumps out to attack him._
> 
> Follow-up request (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185532136766/when-vlad-shouldered-his-bag-for-work-at-city)) from AA: _"When Vlad shouldered his bag for work at city hall, he knew something was amiss."_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad

“If he likes little badgers so much,” Danny muttered, turning everything but his fingertips intangible as he carried the squirming beast towards Vlad’s mansion, “then I’ll _give_ him a little badger.”

Securing the badger within Vlad’s bag without it simply tearing its way through was…difficult, but fortunately for Danny (and unfortunately for Vlad), Vlad’s expensive tastes and inventiveness meant high quality.

He wouldn’t have much left in terms of important paperwork by the time he left for work, though.

-|-

When Vlad shouldered his bag for work at city hall, he knew something was amiss. It wasn’t the fact that Maddie was nowhere in sight when she was usually winding around his legs, meowing for a few final pets before he was off. It was more a combination of the unexpected weight, the horrible smell, and the fact that his bag not only moved but _growled_.

Now, Vlad had excellent control over his ghost powers, and he’d honed his skills with intangibility back when he’d been amassing his wealth and kept them sharp in the years since. It was an easy enough thing to turn the bag and its _proper_ contents intangible without letting that intangibility reach the unexpected creature inside.

Unfortunately, by doing that he suddenly had a very angry badger on his hands—or, perhaps more accurately, on his feet.


	20. first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184678555481/hewwo-can-you-do-jack-and-maddie-meeting-dani). Prompt from anon: _Jack and Maddie meeting Dani_
> 
> Characters: Jack, Maddie, Dani, Danny

Dani dropped her invisibility and stepped out from behind Danny as he said, “Now that you know about me, there’s someone you need to meet.”

Dani squirmed under the shocked gaze of Danny’s parents, regretting coming here, regretting asking for this, regretting everything—

—and then Maddie’s fingers were guiding her chin upwards, tilting her head into the light, and Maddie breathed, “You look so much like Danny.”

And then Danielle felt Maddie’s arms around her, and then Jack’s stronger ones as he lifted both of them up, and she couldn’t help her tears as he rumbled, “We have another daughter, don’t we, Danny-boy?”


	21. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184673921691/3-sentence-fic-prompt-dp-betrayal). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Vlad, Danny, Dani, Amorpho

Vlad felt as much as heard the force field spring up, and he turned back to see Daniel still standing on his parents’ stoop.

“Daniel, what is this?”

Daniel’s form twisted, reverting to Amorpho, and Danielle shimmered into sight and said, “It’s what you deserve after what you’ve done to me.”


	22. freshman Danielle Fenton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184679518146/3-sentence-fic-please-prompt-confused-lancer). Prompt from anon: _confused Lancer meets freshman Danielle Fenton on the first day of high school_
> 
> Characters: Lancer and Dani

Lancer looked up at the girl in front of him, down at the list of names on the roll, and up again. He hadn’t been aware that the Fentons had another daughter, but the family resemblance was unmistakable; were she not younger, she could have been Danny’s twin, and her name—

“I like to go by Dani,” Danielle Fenton said helpfully, “so as long as you don’t address me as ‘Mr. Fenton’, I won’t notice if you accidentally call me by my cousin’s name.”


	23. dad sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184679657541/jack-has-a-dad-sneeze). Prompt from bookeatingworm: _Jack has a dad sneeze_
> 
> Characters: Danny, Jazz, Jack

Jazz sprinted past Danny, screaming, “Get in position!”

It took him a moment to remember what she meant, and he didn’t react fast enough.

Consequently, he was stuck with cleaning up the broken glassware in the lab after Jack’s sneeze, and he couldn’t wait until his dad got over his cold.


	24. Maddie and Danny angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184681876746/maddie-and-danny-angsty-throw-three-sentences-at). Prompt from mostlikelynothuman.
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Danny

Maddie stared.

She’d shot Phantom, saw him fall, but by the time she’d reached him to capture him, she only saw her son.

“I don’t understand,” she murmured, tracing his features, not wholly sure if they were truly Danny’s, but she didn’t need to understand to fear.


	25. Maddie and Danny vivisection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184681876746/maddie-and-danny-angsty-throw-three-sentences-at). Prompt from mostlikelynothuman. (The prompt was angst. I just...overshot the first time.)
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Danny
> 
> Warnings: blood, gore, vivisection, torture

Maddie’s first cut was deeper than she’d intended, but Phantom had moved, and it was hardly her fault.

Her second cut gave her more room to work, opening him up and giving her her first real glimpse of the surprisingly-structured interior of a more advanced ghost.

As she sunk the green-stained scalpel into his skin a third time, Phantom’s scream was accompanied by a flash of light, and she found her gloves wet with impossible red.


	26. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184682112271/oooo-3-sentence-fic-with-dp-prompt-valerie-cold). 
> 
> Characters: Valerie, Danny, Klemper
> 
> Warnings: severe hypothermia/frostbite (?)

Valerie missed her shot, but the ghost got her right in the chest with an ice ray.

Except…except it was deeper than that, not just spreading frost over her suit or knocking her off her sled, because the cold _burned_ , and at first she hated that, but then it was followed by a terrifying numbness, and she didn’t know—

Someone was screaming her name, and then Phantom was there, holding her, flying fast, and she didn’t know if he truly felt warmer than before or if she was simply beyond shivering.


	27. Valerie revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/184699760506/three-sentence-fic-prompt-from-m-am-vem-mr). Prompt from m-am-vem: _Mr. Lancer finding out about Valerie_
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Lancer

“Crud, I’m going to be so late for math,” Valerie grumbled, setting down by Casper High’s side door and retracting her suit and sled. 

“Ms. Gray?” she heard, and Valerie turned, and oh _crud_ , it was Lancer, and he’d seen her, he must have, and— “If ghost hunting is one of your extracurricular activities,” the teacher said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “we should perhaps discuss how best to keep it _extracurricular_.”


	28. sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185026679156/ave-aria-replied-to-your-post-setting-off-on). Prompt from ave-aria.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Dora
> 
> Could be read as Ghost King AU

“I don’t think this is the best idea,” Danny insisted as Dora strapped the scabbard around his waist. “What if I stab something or someone by mistake or something like that?”

Dora laughed, handed him the decorative sword, and said, “I said our lessons would continue until you are ready, and you are ready; besides, I made sure that sword is blunted.”


	29. stolen gradebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185027620871/prompt-for-three-sentences-dash-steals-mr). Prompt from anon: _Dash steals Mr. Lancer's gradebook_
> 
> Follow-up originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185511918291/okay-so-this-prompt-for-this-ask-game-was) and requested by AA: _Dash stashed Lancer's gradebook in his backpack, muttering how lucky it was the ghost attack happened in last period so he could have the night to create a cover story._
> 
> Characters: Dash, Kwan, Lancer, Danny

Dash’s opportunity arose in the chaos of a ghost fight, when the classroom was empty and Lancer was otherwise occupied.

He was in and out with Lancer’s gradebook faster than he’d expected, and he met Kwan in the boy’s washroom to look things over and fix whatever needed fixing.

He was in the middle of changing a seven to an eight—no need to make things too obvious—when Fenturd stumbled out of what he _knew_ had been a previously-unoccupied stall and stared at them both—and at the damning evidence between them.

-|-

Dash stashed Lancer’s gradebook in his backpack, muttering how lucky it was the ghost attack happened in last period so he could have the night to create a cover story. Fenturd had been smart for once, scampering off without a word, but Dash was going to show him the inside of his locker to make sure he knew to keep his mouth shut.

Or, since he was going to be in Fentoenail’s locker anyway, it’d be easy to slip the gradebook in there, too. Frame him for this mess. It’d be his word against Dash’s and Kwan’s, and everyone knew Fenturd’s grades were in the toilet.

Dash grinned and cracked his knuckles, suddenly looking forward to tomorrow.


	30. Lancer's gradebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185511310611/dash-stashed-lancers-gradebook-in-his-backpack). Prompt from AA: _Dash stashed Lancer's gradebook in his backpack, muttering how lucky it was the ghost attack happened in last period so he could have the night to create a cover story. ___
> 
> __(Same prompt as the last previous one; different interpretation)_ _
> 
> __Characters: Dash and Desiree_ _

Dash stashed Lancer’s gradebook in his backpack, muttering how lucky it was the ghost attack happened in last period so he could have the night to create a cover story. The way things were going, he was going to need the whole night to come up with something new.

He’d thought about faking sick halfway through football practice, but the big game was coming up, and he needed the time on the field as much as he needed a little help with his grades. Kwan was initially going to return the doctored gradebook—having conveniently ‘forgotten’ something in the classroom earlier—but Star had picked it up for him. It made Dash want to punch someone, but Fenturd was nowhere in sight.

“I just wish I had a little more time to fix things,” Dash muttered, but he didn’t realize what he’d done until he heard the ghost’s laughter and everything _stopped_.


	31. Lancer's wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185186566136/danny-why-do-you-have-mr-lancers-wallet). Prompt from anon: _"Danny, why do you have Mr. Lancer's wallet?"_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Valerie

“Danny, why do you have Mr. Lancer’s wallet?”

“What?” Danny asked, not understanding Valerie’s question, but he followed her pointing finger and, sure enough, there was a wallet on top of his backpack, neatly flipped open to reveal Lancer’s driver’s license.

Youngblood was _so_ going to pay for this.


	32. wallet return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/632088669343334400/lancer-looks-up-as-danny-approaches-his-desk). Prompt from anon: _Lancer looks up as Danny approaches his desk, smiling sheepishly and holding out a wallet- wait is that HIS wallet?_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Lancer

“I found this in the hallway,” Danny says quickly, “so it must’ve fallen out of your pocket or something.”

Lancer doesn’t particularly believe that excuse, but Danny has hardly shown an affinity for kleptomania before, so he decides not to ask. He starts to say, “Thank you, Mr. Fenton,” but the young man in front of him gasps and chokes out an excuse and rushes off before Mr. Lancer can finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was, at one point, [asked if Danny _actually_ returned the wallet](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/632097208019419136/wait-did-danny-hand-over-lancers-wallet-before). And if Danny didn't just blindly hurl it at Lancer and instead held onto it, well, cue him slinking back later: “Um… I forgot to actually give this to you, sorry. I had to, um, go to the bathroom?”


	33. Vlad kidnaps Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185211125716/hi-there-im-feeling-a-little-evil-today-so-how). Prompt from anon: _Vlad kidnaps Danny again_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad
> 
> Warnings: torture, drowning (not actually drowning but feeling like it)

Danny woke when he felt something cold running over his feet, and a split second later, his brain recognized that feeling as water.

He realized he was strapped down at the same time he realized he was in a clear tube of some sort, bright lights beyond bending along the curve of the plexiglass (or whatever it was), and that that tube was being filled with water.

He was screaming as he tried—unsuccessfully—to transform, screaming as the water rose over his head, and gasping and gagging as the liquid rushed into his lungs and Vlad’s voice scolded him and told him just to breathe normally, that he’d be fine, that it wasn’t water after all but something else, and Danny didn’t understand but he knew he just wanted it to _stop_.


	34. thermos capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185211125716/hi-there-im-feeling-a-little-evil-today-so-how). Prompt from anon: _Vlad captures Danny in a thermos_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad

Danny dodged Vlad’s ectoblast and retaliated with one of his own, yelling that Vlad must be getting old and slow when he didn’t manage to throw up a shield fast enough; tired as they both were, Vlad was usually better than this.

Danny’s gloating was short-lived.

As the bright glow from one of Vlad’s thermoses enveloped him from behind, dragging him backwards, the grinning form of Plasmius in front of him disappeared, and Danny just had time to twist around and see another one holding the thermos before he was trapped inside.


	35. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185420661561/3-sentence-fic-prompt-danny-phantom-blue). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Maddie, Valerie, Danny

Maddie was too stunned to argue when she answered the door and the infamous Red Huntress burst inside, cradling a ghost girl in her arms.

She was even more surprised when the Red Huntress retracted her suit and revealed herself to be Danny’s classmate, Valerie Gray.

“Valerie,” Maddie started, but the ghost girl blinked open bright green eyes, startling similar to Phantom’s, and then she blinked again and they were an all-too-familiar blue, framed by all-too-familiar features, and Maddie’s stomach twisted.


	36. reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185421939526/prompt-for-3-sentence-fic-dp-reveal). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Vlad, Maddie, Ghostwriter
> 
> (Narrated by the Ghostwriter, of course)

“Butter biscuits,” growled Plasmius, but he was trapped in the rhyme, and his lesson certainly wouldn’t be learned in time.

“Don’t move, ghost scum,” snarled the love of his life, the one he’d lost and who would never (ever) be his wife.

“Shut up and let me think!” Vlad yelled as he spun around, but her shot had been made, and in a burst of black, he hit the ground.


	37. baby sling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185439008296/that-lotr-picture-with-the-baby-slings-makes-me). Prompt from anon: _Vlad, or maybe Skulker has Danny stuck in a baby sling on one of their backs_
> 
> Follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185452973311/got-a-three-sentence-fic-request-from-a-tumblr)) requested by AA: _Vlad’s side of the scenario, and how he enjoys having Danny captive that way_
> 
> Second follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185762472851/youre-welcome-since-youre-taking-a-few-more-six)) requested by AA: _With Daniel secure against his back, Vlad went about his evening as if it were another normal one._
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad

“Let me go, you crazy fruit loop!” Danny yelled, but struggling wasn’t getting him anywhere, and the stupid cloth had been coated to make it phase proof.

“Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, didn’t I tell you that if you persist in acting like a child, I would treat you like one?”

Danny growled and tried to twist around to take better aim—whether to shoot an ectoblast at Vlad’s head or drop ghost ice down his back, he didn’t yet know—but Vlad hadn’t cut corners on the baby sling, and Danny was stuck.

-|-

Vlad wasn’t entirely sure Daniel would learn his lesson from this, but perhaps he would finally learn that Vlad didn’t have a habit of making empty threats.

“You can’t keep me strapped to your back forever!”

Perhaps he couldn’t, but Daniel needed to learn his own limitations—for his own sake if no one else’s—and nothing said Vlad couldn’t enjoy himself while he taught the little badger a lesson.

-|-

With Daniel secure against his back, Vlad went about his evening as if it were another normal one.

Daniel grumbled while Vlad ate supper.

He grumbled while Vlad did paperwork.

He _loudly protested_ while Vlad worked in the lab, and he routinely made gagging noises when Holo Maddie spoke.

When Skulker showed up to give his weekly report, Daniel was just plain incredulous, exclaiming, “Are you _seriously_ going to make your evil plans _right in front of me_?”

“Nonsense, Daniel,” Vlad replied, noting that Skulker was wisely silent on the whole issue, “you’re facing away from me, so by all account, I’m making these plans behind your back.”


	38. tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185439645836/dp-three-sentences-tomorrow). Prompt from mostlikelynothuman.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Jazz
> 
> Warnings: being kicked out

“We’ll figure this out,” Jazz murmured to him as she gave him a tight hug. “Just get some sleep, and everything will look better tomorrow.”

“If that were true,” Danny whispered back, squeezing his eyes shut against the tears, “they wouldn’t have told me to go to Tucker’s without even giving me time to grab my toothbrush.”


	39. forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185439758271/dp-three-sentences-forgive). Prompt from mostlikelynothuman.
> 
> Characters: Dani and Vlad

“Danielle.”

His voice grated down her spine, making her shiver as disgust and anger and hurt warred with a misplaced love that she didn’t want to feel.

“Danielle, please, I know how I’ve treated you has been abominable, but I want to make amends, and I want to know if you think you’ll ever be able to forgive me.”


	40. Per Tucker's dare...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185552043251/for-ask-game-per-tuckers-dare-danny-asked). Prompt from anon: _Per Tucker's dare, Danny asked Lancer for a ride home, but the dare's catch was he had to sit in the backseat like a younger kid._
> 
> Characters: Danny and Lancer

Per Tucker’s dare, Danny asked Lancer for a ride home, but the dare’s catch was he had to sit in the back seat like a younger kid.

He didn’t tell this to Mr. Lancer, of course, and predictably he got a quizzical look when he climbed into the back seat. “You’re free to join me in the front, Mr. Fenton.”

Danny shook his head. “Thanks, but, um, I just kinda want to stretch my legs.”

Lancer’s raised eyebrows made it clear he didn’t buy that excuse for a second—there was far more legroom in the front of the car—but maybe he thought Danny’s lie was simply because he wanted to be chauffeured, or maybe he thought it had to do with Jack Fenton’s driving, or maybe he suspected ghosts, or that Danny didn’t want to make needing a ride more obvious than it was, but whatever the truth, he didn’t question it; it was far from the weirdest thing he’d experienced today.


	41. you'll change your name...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185553480511/3-sentence-thing-youll-change-your-name-or). Prompt from anon: _you'll change your name, or change your mind_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad

“You’ll change your name or change your mind.”

Danny knew that tone of Vlad’s, but he still bristled; Vlad had no right to make that demand, even if Danny had asked to stay with him. “I don’t want to be Daniel Masters,” he spat. “I don’t want to forget the past. I want to change the future, and I won’t do that if I forget them.”

Something in Vlad’s expression softened, but his tone was still hard as he said, “If you won’t change your mind about staying with me, you’ll have to change your name—we _both_ will, to something other than Masters—or we won’t be safe from them now that they know your secret, no matter where we go.”


	42. impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185556192796/dp-impossible). Prompt from mostlkelynothuman.
> 
> Characters: Danny, Maddie, Jack

“I’m sorry I never told you before, but I’m your son!” Danny cried, squeezing his eyes shut and transforming back in front of them.

When he risked looking again, neither ecto-gun had wavered, and he was looking into faces of stone.

“That’s impossible,” Maddie said simply, “and you should know better than to think we’d fall for your shapeshifting tricks, ghost.”


	43. petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185598418601/okay-im-sending-in-a-prompt-this-time-what-on). Prompt from amynchan: _"What on earth drove you to learn words like *petrichor*?!"_
> 
> Characters: Danny, Tucker, Sam

“What on earth drove you to learn words like _petrichor_?!” Tucker exclaimed. “I don’t even know what that means!”

Sam shrugged and just said, “I play Balderdash with Grandma Ida.”

“So, uh, what _does_ it mean, exactly?” Danny asked slowly.

Sam grinned and answered, “It’s that noxious smell some plants release to ward off predators.”

Danny and Tucker looked at each other, but they couldn’t tell if she was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balderdash is a game where you make up definitions for words and try to fool people into thinking your definition is the real one.
> 
> Consequently, Sam's definition here is cheerfully false.


	44. if I'm fast enough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185600866206/3-sentence-if-i-move-my-hands-fast-enough-i). Prompt from anon: _"If I move my hands fast enough, I won't die."_
> 
> Characters: Danny
> 
> Warnings: blood, severe injury, near death

“Okay, if I move my hands fast enough, I won’t die,” Danny said aloud, even though there was no one around to hear him, not even a ghost.

Not that a ghost would be able to help get him out of this when the whole invention was phase-proof, its anti-ecto properties leaching into his system through this stomach wound and—

No, he couldn’t think about that, he had to move, had to get this spear-harpoon-thing out of him so he could heal, had to…had to….


	45. can we go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185612588921/choose-the-fandom-can-we-go-home-now). Prompt from anon: _"Can we go home now?"_
> 
> Characters: Danny, Jazz, Maddie, Jack, Guys in White

“Can we go home now?” Jazz asked quietly, sneaking a look at her little brother.

The laboratory was state-of-the-art, no doubt horrifically expensive, and Danny’s horror was written all over his face. She felt sick, too, even as her parents delighted in the technology and the opportunity, because she agreed with Danny.

She didn’t think the invitation to tour this secret lab had come without strings attached.

“Oh, we won’t be much longer, sweetie, I promise,” murmured Maddie as she leaned closer to examine a sharp set of _something_ —Jazz didn’t even recognize the stainless steel tools—and Jack examined the ecto-samples displayed on the wall beside them.

Beside her, Danny shuddered, and Jazz reached out to squeeze his hand and didn’t let go; she was trying, but she didn’t know what to do, either.


	46. duffel bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185670006871/the-duffel-bag-prompt-was-first-posted-on-the-7th). Prompt from anon: _Danny gets duffel bagged by Vlad. With how tall Danny is, Vlad probably custom ordered an extra large one just to fit him inside._
> 
> Follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187225872821/i-hope-you-dont-mind-doing-a-follow-up-to-the-dp)) from AA: _Danny wakes up inside the duffel bag, which Vlad probably made phase proof._
> 
> Follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/625849309396697088/ooooo-it-would-be-awesome-if-you-were-up-for)) requested by anon.
> 
> Characters: Vlad and Danny
> 
> Warnings: claustrophobia (prompt 2)

Vlad had upped the voltage of the Plasmius Maximus just to be safe, adding a feature that voided its effects on his ecto-signature, but he still hadn’t entirely expected to take out Daniel with it again.

He’d ordered a custom duffel bag for the occasion, of course, just in case—it was best to be prepared—and he was delighted to be able to use it.

It was far less suspicious, of course, for Vlad Masters to be carrying around a duffel bag—in the guise of raising awareness of his sale of them as a fundraiser for Amity Park’s less fortunate, very good publicity there—than for Plasmius to be seen with either an unconscious Danny Phantom or Daniel Fenton.

-|-

Danny wasn’t sure what made him wake up, but he was suddenly aware of the musty-smelling gag in his dry mouth, of his raw throat and his aching muscles, and he started to breathe faster when he realized he couldn’t just phase the gag out of his mouth, or phase free of the heavy cloth that was surrounding him, or do much of anything beyond sucking in thick, stuffy air as best he could and try to scream and thrash when there was no room to move.

“Save your energy, little badger; no one can hear you out here.”

 _Vlad_ , Danny realized, finally connecting the dots and remembering what had happened, and he swore to himself that whatever Vlad was planning, it was _not going to work_.

-|-

Invisibility had meant that getting the duffel bag and its human-ghost hybrid cargo out of Amity Park had been laughably easy, but Vlad hadn’t been comfortable just going to one of his usual haunts. Sam and Tucker had a rather annoying habit of tracking Daniel down wherever Vlad took him, but taking Daniel out of the country would slow them down considerably; if nothing else, Vlad was much more used to dealing with red tape than they were, and he could make quite sure that they wouldn’t simply be able to blast their way through it as they usually did.

Daniel managed to work the zipper down and squirm enough to get his head out of the bag, and Vlad saw his eyes go wide as he looked around and said (through the gag but understandable enough to Vlad, who was used to listening for it), “Where are we, you crazy fruit loop?”


	47. duffel bag (GiW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/631708009165438976/duffel-bag-fan-here-literally-thought-of-this). Prompt from anon: _What if the Guys in White steal the bag with Danny inside from Vlad? I'm just picturing two shady agents of a shady organization increasing their shadiness by carrying a shady-looking bag._
> 
> Characters: Danny, Guys in White

The scuff mark on the bottom of the duffel bag stood out as much as the colour of the bag itself—black instead of pristine white—but Agent X did his best to ignore that, walking as straight as he could despite the weight on his shoulders.

The body inside did not weigh as much as it appeared it should, but abominations didn’t follow the rules of this world, least of all where physics and mass were involved.

“We’re just coming from the gym,” Agent Y told a pair of staring teenagers who hadn’t voiced any of the questions written all over their faces, as if that were enough to put them off, but Agent X pick up the pace as they passed; the sooner they got out of this town with the specimen, the better.


	48. jewellery store robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185759407551/i-would-like-to-see-three-sentences-of-vlad-using). Prompt from anon: _Vlad using his ghost powers to commit a robbery. You pick whether he robs a jewelry store, ~~or a bank~~._
> 
> Characters: Vlad
> 
> Pre-series

He didn’t have the money for it, but Vlad knew the ring he wanted, the ring _Maddie_ would want, the ring that would bring her back to him.

Fortunately, if his exhaustive experiments had shown anything, he wouldn’t necessarily _need_ money to get the ring.

He went at night, invisible, intangible, floating mere inches above the floor, and reached into the secure case to turn the ring invisible and intangible, too; the next day, he cleaned up the loose ends by overshadowing some poor sap of an employee and confessing, and he never returned to that little town again.


	49. bank robbery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186933092921/remember-when-you-had-to-decide-whether-to-have). Prompt from anon: _Remember when you had to decide whether to have Vlad rob a jewelry store or rob a bank, and you chose the jewelry store? Can you do Vlad using his ghost powers to rob a bank?_
> 
> Characters: Vlad
> 
> Pre-series

Vlad’s first plan was overly elaborate, involving overshadowing some poor sod to be a gunman and creating a false robbery scenario while he made off with the cash elsewhere. Then, he realized all he needed to do was have a little patience and pay attention, to learn schedules and find out about the various security measures, and the actual robbery would be seamless. He didn’t need to team up with a technology-controlling ghost if he could simply invisibly phase out the contents of safety deposit boxes without opening them, the cash out of machines and the vault, and leave behind all those pesky tracking devices.


	50. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185761270296/six-sentence-are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-that). Prompt from bookeatingworm: _"Are you sure you want to do that?"_
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Danny

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

Valerie jumped and shoved the weapon deeper into her backpack. “Do _what_?” she growled, turning to face a grinning Danny Fenton.

“Pack your weapons without double checking the safety.”

“What are you talking about?” she snapped automatically, but she knew from the look on his face that he didn’t buy it, that he _knew_ , and he _shouldn’t know_.

“Valerie,” he said, suddenly losing his smile, “we need to talk, please; there’s something you need to know.”


	51. dad belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185783612486/six-sentences-even-though-he-had-no-children). Prompt from anon: _Even though he had no children, Lancer had a dad belly._
> 
> Characters: Lancer and Tetslaff

Even though he had no children, Lancer had a dad belly.

He rather liked to jokingly (and not so jokingly) blame the stress of teaching, saying that all his students were his children. He might not have spent years running around after toddlers, but he’d spent years running around after teenagers, and with the ghosts that now plagued Amity Park, it was no wonder he didn’t have any hair left.

Ms. Tetslaff routinely threatened to whip him into shape. She thought it disgraceful, him looking like that, especially when she remembered him from the old days, back when he was in cheer and actually fit.

He finally told her round was a shape, and she hasn’t bothered him since.


	52. Vlad's wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185555766631/im-just-gonna-give-you-dp-and-vlads-wallet). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/190956023371/vlad-reached-into-the-inner-pocket-of-his-suit)) prompt from anon: _"Vlad reached into the inner pocket of his suit, where rich men typically kept their wallets, only to discover his was not where he last kept it."_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Sam

Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow as Danny held up Vlad’s wallet. “We can’t use it; he’ll have way too much protecting him from fraud and theft.”

Danny grinned at her and said, “Oh, we’re not going to use it; we’re going to _donate_ it, as much as we can, in tiny amounts, so he can’t get it back that easily.”

-|-

Vlad reached into the inner pocket of his suit, where rich men typically kept their wallets, only to discover his was not where he last kept it.

No amount of pocket patting or searching turned it up, and he knew he’d had it before the press conference, so how had—?

Danny had been in the crowd at the beginning of that press conference; he had not been there at its end.

Whatever the little badger had planned, Vlad would just have to show him how the masters manipulated people and their wealth.


	53. ghost babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185806440646/if-this-was-what-ghost-babies-were-like-then). Prompt from AA: _If this was what ghost babies were like, then Danny hoped that Johnny and Kitty never have kids._
> 
> Characters: Danny, OC ghost

If this was what ghost babies were like, then Danny hoped that Johnny and Kitty never have kids.

He’d thought Youngblood was bad. He’d thought Boxed Lunch was bad.

But this….

This was the last time he was _ever_ going to babysit for anyone—any ghosts, anyway—because this was nowhere near as easy as Pandora had promised.

Ordinary human ghost his foot; whoever this kid really was, they belonged to some kind of myth he didn’t know about, and if all ghost babies were all like this, well, that was a nightmare Danny never wanted to face again.


	54. stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/185831042006/three-sentence-danny-phantom-stuck). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Desiree

“How does it feel,” Desiree taunted as Phantom flew up to meet her, “to be stuck in a world where only the two of us know who you really are?”

“I’ll just tell them again,” Phantom shot back, all forced bravado, but she could see the terror in his eyes.

“It won’t be the same,” she said, grinning, “after what they’ve seen now; it’ll _never_ be the same, no matter what you try to tell them, because they’ll never believe you until it’s too late.”


	55. dead inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186058788356/3-sentence-fic-dead-inside). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Dani
> 
> Warnings: character death, murder

Dani had thought, now that it was over, that she would be her own person. That she would _feel_ her own feelings, that she could be herself, free of her past, free of her creation.

Instead, despite her heart hammering in her chest, she felt dead inside, no different than the corpse she’d created, and she realized—too late—that this was a mistake she’d never be able to come back from.


	56. like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186150514076/want-to-be-like-you%22). Prompt from anon: _want to be like you_
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Dani

“I want to be more like you,” the girl repeated, and it took Valerie a moment to recognize her as the ghost girl she’d helped so many years ago. “You’re strong, independent, smart, and your own person, and I want…. I thought I could figure out how to be myself on my own, but I’m never sure how much of what I think I enjoy is really _me_ enjoying it, so I thought, maybe, if you’ll kinda mentor me, I might have a better chance at figuring that out.”


	57. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186174346006/three-sentences-dp-comfort). Prompt from mostlikelynothuman.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Jazz (and Vlad, Jack, and Maddie)
> 
> Angst, since that's not clear from the prompt

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” soothed Jazz, but Danny couldn’t believe her.

How could he, when it _wouldn’t_ , _couldn’t_ be okay?

“They found out about Vlad,” he whispered, “and are out there right now, hunting him down, even though he was their best friend.”


	58. natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186174471291/three-sentences-dp-natural). Prompt from mostlikelynothuman.
> 
> Characters: Valerie, Technus, Jazz, Phantom
> 
> Warnings: possession, brush with death

The suit had always seemed so natural, like a second skin, that Valerie had never questioned it even knowing it had essentially been a gift from a ghost, as even Mr. Masters’s technology wasn’t at that level.

She should have known anything from a ghost would be more curse than boon when it mattered.

Her arms moved of their own accord, trapped in the suit, and pointed a gun at the frightened Jazz Fenton, and Valerie couldn’t do anything but whisper, “I’m sorry,” and hope that Phantom managed to get here fast enough to throw up a shield against the blast that followed a split second later.


	59. paranormal investigators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186177177931/three-sentence-fic-danny-phantom-and-buzzfeed). Prompt from anon: _Danny Phantom and Buzzfeed Unsolved (if you know it)_
> 
> ...except I've never seen it outside of posts that cross my tumblr dash, so I treated the prompt as random paranormal investigators instead of those ones specifically.
> 
> Characters: Danny, OC investigators

Danny grinned and knocked on the wall, watching the men at the other end of the room jump. He _loved_ messing with paranormal investigators. He didn’t know who these guys were, but they were investigating a supposedly haunted old house at the edge of town, and Danny was _not_ going to pass up the opportunity to have some fun—especially since the ghost who was actually haunting the house was friendly and cool with Danny crashing the party.


	60. dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186177325756/alright-im-a-pushover-dp-three-sentences-dinner). Prompt from mostlikelynothuman.
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Danny
> 
> Post-reveal fluff

The food looked normal enough, but the milkshake Maddie had made was glowing, and Danny just pointed at it and said, “Um.”

“I infused it with ectoplasm,” Maddie explained, “to help supplement your ghost side; you’re still a teenager, Danny, and both sides of you are growing, and I don’t want you to neglect your ghost self any longer.”

Danny, who had never thought he’d hear his mom say anything close to that even after he’d wound up spilling the truth about his secret, was kinda touched, even though he’d never admit that, so he just stood to give her a hug and said, “Thanks for making dinner, Mom, but we might need to ask Frostbite for a lesson in ghost biology if you expect me to make it to my twenties.”


	61. silhouette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186177620716/for-the-one-word-prompt-if-thats-still-open). Prompt from my-own-personal-l.
> 
> Follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186180334471/continue-the-silhouette-danny-phantom-fic)) requested by anon. (I did a straight continuation so didn't put in a break)
> 
> Characters: Maddie, Danny, Cujo

Maddie saw the two of them, Phantom and the dog, silhouetted by the bright lights of their FentonWorks sign, and she had to stamp down on her initial surge of anger at Phantom’s sheer audacity. Instead, she quickly let herself inside and headed for the roof, quietly climbing out of the hatch of the Ops Centre. Phantom, completely oblivious to her presence, was laughing and playing with the ghost dog, and she suddenly realized that though she couldn’t recall hearing Phantom’s laughter before, it sounded _familiar_.

Maddie couldn’t quite put her finger on why at first. After all, she hadn’t heard any ghost laugh freely like this, a laugh that wasn’t full of arrogance or menace.

And then the ghost dog bowled Phantom over, and he lay on his back, staring up at the stars and pointing out constellations to his companion, and something inside her twisted.


	62. glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/186201040821/choose-the-fandom-glass). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie, Danny, Guys in White

The polished glass was a barrier between them, one Valerie didn’t dare touch because she knew something was electrified, somewhere, somehow, and if it didn’t come back on her, it would come back on the person trapped inside.

Because the ghost behind the glass _was_ a person, human as much as ghost, and now that she understood that, she regretted everything.

“Your compensation,” Agent S said, holding out the cheque Valerie no longer wanted, even though the money would save her and her father from becoming destitute now that he’d lost his job; if she had a chance to do it over again, knowing what she did, she’d never agree, never take the deal, but now it was too late, and she didn’t know how to fix it.


	63. isn't a goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187040439111/3-sentence-fic-danny-phantom-isnt-a-goodbye). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Sam

“This isn’t a goodbye,” Danny insisted, forcing that cocky smile onto his face, “so you don’t need to cry, Sam. I’ll see you on the other side.”

She didn’t want him to downplay this, didn’t want him to pretend it wasn’t serious, because the Guys in White weren’t pulling punches with their weapons anymore, and he might not come back at all—but she could see in that moment that if she broke, _really_ broke, he would, too.


	64. reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187107977636/dp-3-sentence-fic-reunion). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Dani
> 
> Low-key set in my Dystopian AU fic [Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815922/chapters/42034382) where the GiW become an important power after destroying the Ghost Zone.

“It’s been a long time.”

“Not long enough,” Dani spat with a glare at Valerie’s spotless suit, “since you’ve decided to join up with the Guys in White.”

“Sometimes,” Valerie said quietly, “change has to come from the inside, and you could _use_ an ally right about now.”


	65. saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187131311981/3-sentence-fic-savior). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Clockwork

“This is what it means to be the Saviour of the Ghost Zone,” Clockwork said.

Danny could hear the careful neutrality in Clockwork’s tone, and he found himself resenting it; it was easier to be angry at Clockwork than at the seeming inevitability of the situation. “I never asked for that; I never asked for any of this!”


	66. condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187133177246/danny-phantom-condition-got-any-fluff-juice). Prompt from mostlikelynothuman. Fluff.
> 
> Characters: Maddie, Danny, Cujo

Maddie looked between Danny’s pleading face and the panting green puppy in his arms, and she felt herself caving even before she said, “We can keep him on one condition.”

“Anything,” Danny promised enthusiastically as the dog barked in agreement.

“We have to get him trained, _properly_ , so that he responds to everyone, not just you; I can’t have him turning into a giant dog and destroying the house every few hours.”


	67. deep, dark secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187198880021/dp-3-sentences-deep-dark-secret). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Star

“C’mon, spill; what’s your deep, dark secret?”

Valerie rolled her eyes and repeated the same answer she’d told Star the last time she’d asked a variant of that question. “For the last time, I don’t have one.”

Star crossed her arms and said, “Oh, sure you don’t, and neither does Danny Fenton, or anyone else in this town, because why would anyone think _I_ could figure out the truth about anything going on around here?”


	68. multiple kidnapping attempts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187199577431/three-sentence-scenario-after-the-fifth-attempt). Prompt from anon: _After the fifth attempt in a month, Danny begins to question if Vlad really wants him as his son, or if he simply kidnaps him as a twisted sense of fun._
> 
> Characters: Danny, Vlad, Holo-Maddie

After the fifth attempt in a month, Danny was really beginning to question if Vlad actually wanted him as his son or if he just kidnapped him out of a twisted sense of fun.

This was what drove Danny to break into Vlad’s secret lab when he knew Vlad was holding some press conference for something and was therefore busy, and that was how he wound up accessing the Maddie program—which, despite being gag-worthy, was quite useful.

“My sugar plum has fourteen additional plans to kidnap Daniel Fenton,” Holo-Maddie chirped, “and six potential ways to brainwash—that is, _convince_ —him to denounce his oaf of a father and join us.”


	69. harder than it should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187269160091/dp-harder-than-it-should-be). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Danny
> 
> Post D-Stabilized

“I’m the Red Huntress,” Valerie whispered, feeling the weight of all the time she’d kept this secret and finding it harder than it should be to force the words past her lips.

Still, Valerie didn’t think she really had a choice, not when she knew what she did about Vlad Masters; the Fentons were the only ones who could help her now, and Danny was the easiest one of them for her to approach, even with their history.

Danny stared at her for a few long seconds in which she imagined the worst reactions possible, and then he said, “I know.”


	70. locked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187269872381/locked-away-choose-the-fandom). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny or Vlad (it's vague)
> 
> Low-key part of my Dystopian AU, [Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815922/chapters/42034382).

He knew he wasn’t the only ghost locked away here—couldn’t be—but as he was likely the only halfa, he was the most valuable to them. The Guys in White might not acknowledge his human half, but they needed it. He was an example of successful ecto-integration, and he was the key to their continued terror.


	71. revenge feels good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187274033796/revenge-feels-good-choose-the-fandom). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Dark Danny/Dan
> 
> Warnings: blood

“Revenge feels good, doesn’t it?”

Danny turned at the voice, a denial on his lips despite the mess of blood and ectoplasm on his hands, but there was no one to see, no one with which to argue.

“I told you: _I’m inevitable_.”


	72. doing what's right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187295157296/dp-doing-whats-right). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Star

“I’m just doing what’s right,” Valerie hissed, yanking her ecto-gun back from Star. “Phantom’s not going to play the hero forever, and someone needs to be ready to stop him when he crosses the line. And I’m not willing to risk my life by betting that that someone is going to be someone else.”


	73. free from you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187295897981/free-from-you-choose-the-fandom). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Danny

“Won’t we ever be free from you?” Maddie whispered.

Phantom’s expression twisted, and he finally said, “This is part of who I am, and if you can’t accept that…. If you can’t accept that, then fine, yes, you’ll be free of me, but you’ll never see your son again, either.”


	74. used to be cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187455060106/3-sentence-fic-used-to-be-cool). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Paulina

Getting back in with the A-listers was no longer Valerie’s goal—not even as a vague sort of hope—and she tried not to mind too much that, to the others, she was just a has-been, someone who used to be cool. Telling the others who she really was wouldn’t help anyway, not when they’d ignore her skill in favour of berating her for going after Phantom.

But somehow, that knowledge wasn’t remotely enough to prepare her for the day Paulina discovered her secret identity.


	75. never see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187525596626/3-sentence-fic-never-see-you-again). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Vlad

“I never want to see you again!” Maddie shrieked. He could see tears in her eyes, but the ecto-gun was pointing at his heart, and she wasn’t shaking; she wouldn’t miss, not like Jack.

“Maddie, be reasonable; you know this isn’t what it looks like,” Vlad tried, but her only response was to fire a warning shot past his left ear, and he knew she wasn’t prepared to listen to him now.


	76. isn't about revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187567809796/3-sentence-fic-isnt-about-revenge). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Danny
> 
> Post D-Stabilized

“This isn’t about revenge,” growled Valerie, “not anymore.”

“Then why are you still hunting me?” Phantom exclaimed.

“Because…because I can’t let Plasmius know that anything’s changed with me,” she said, “and because I’m scared, and I don’t know what to do, and…and because I think you knew, you _knew_ , and you never even tried to tell me.”


	77. no capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Technically_ a crossover with The Incredibles, but the character in question is only mentioned and doesn't make an appearance.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187654247356/someone-should-really-tell-vlad-about-the-no-capes). Prompt from anon: _Someone should really tell Vlad about the no-capes rule. It would be a SHAME if something happened to him because nobody told him about Edna Mode's nugget of wisdom._.
> 
> Prequel (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187655077711/gammaspectrum-replied-to-your-post-someone)) requested by gammaspectrum: _But what did Jack invent? WHAT DID HE INVENT? (I love this, but now you’ve gone and made me *curious*.)_
> 
> Characters: Vlad, Maddie, Jack, Danny, Jazz

Vlad had heard distant rumblings about some Edna Mode who made it quite clear that she was vehemently against capes, but he wasn’t really the superhero type, anyway.

For a fashion designer, she was ignoring their visual appeal, and her usual concerns didn’t apply to him, anyway.

At least, that’s what he thought until Jack Fenton unveiled his newest invention.

-|-

Even Maddie was a bit dubious of the industrial-sized Fenton Ghost Fan–it’s hardly convenient for the average person to carry around; they really only had the choice of mounting on it on the GAV or the Fenton Jet–but with its phase-proof blades and impressive spook-sucking power (or ghost-gusting, depending on the setting), Jack was able to win her over.

They didn’t understand why Danny burst out laughing the moment he saw it, and when Jack insisted he come along to see it in action, Danny (for once) didn’t protest or come up with some excuse to avoid doing just that.

Instead, he _insisted_ they find Plasmius to put the Fenton Fan to the test–because, apparently, he had been listening to their dinner conversation a few weeks ago when Jazz had brought up Edna Mode and tried to suggest, not very subtly, that they trade in their HAZMAT suits for something less conspicuous but just as practical.


	78. fake emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187654650881/dp-fake-emotions). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny

He wasn’t sure when it had started, when his emotions had become more forced than genuine, but it was getting harder and harder to pretend, to slip on a fake smile or laugh or joke or love or _care_ , even.

It was getting harder to live, harder to change back.

And Danny knew that should scare him, that it should _terrify_ him, but it didn’t, and all he could think of was what his parents preached time and time again: that ghosts don’t have emotions.


	79. Friday the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187699763086/danny-phantom-friday-the-13th). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker

“Nothing bad is going to happen today, Tucker; it’s not even some ghost thing,” Danny assured him.

Sam glanced at Danny before saying to Tucker, “He really doesn’t appreciate it, does he?”

Danny opened his mouth to reply—and _then_ he saw the giant green portal open up in the sky above the school and all the ghosts come pouring out of it, most of them ghosts he didn’t even recognize, and his ill-timed retort was lost in the chill of his ghost sense going off.


	80. slip away (Dani)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187720693841/dp-slip-away). Prompt from bookeatingworm.
> 
> Characters: Dani and another clone

Danielle knew— _felt_ , somehow; an intuition of some sort, or a connection—that Vlad was up to his old tricks.

When she sneaked back to Amity Park and into Vlad’s secret lab, it almost wasn’t a surprise to find her brother there, blinking back at her when she opened the growth chamber, looking healthy and fully formed and altogether too much like Danny.

She didn’t waste time questioning the newest clone; she just put her finger to her lips and held out her hand, and he took it after only a few seconds’ hesitation, and they were able to slip away before Vlad caught them.


	81. slip away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187722374106/dp-slip-away). Prompt from bookeatingworm.
> 
> Characters: Maddie, Danny, the Observants

Maddie stared at the nearly endless rows of identical, one-eyed ghosts all around her and felt her hope of escape slip away.

She didn’t even know how they’d captured her; one moment, she’d been working in the lab with Jack, and the next….

“Madeline Fenton,” the ghost at the podium decreed as a cylindrical capsule bearing an eerily still— _frozen_ —Danny Phantom was unveiled to her left, “you have been brought forth to testify as to your son’s character and actions.”


	82. drifting apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187743278811/dp-drifting-apart). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Maddie, Jazz, Danny

“Jazz,” Maddie called before her daughter had a chance to leave her alone in the kitchen, “please, be honest with me: do you know why Danny is drifting apart from us?”

“You mean aside from everything you’re doing to smother him and crush his creativity and otherwise scar him for life?” Maddie just sighed, and thankfully Jazz continued, “Yes, I do, but that’s an answer you need to hear from him, not from me, and please just don’t press it if he’s not ready to talk yet.”


	83. no sleep for 20 hrs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187865429761/dp-no-sleep-for-20-hours). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny

Sleep seemed like a foreign concept; he’d been short on it for so long, and now the ghosts just kept _coming_ , and he couldn’t afford to stop, and—

Danny slammed face-first into the Fenton Ghost Shield surrounding his home, forgetting for a moment that he was in ghost mode.

Later, he’d blame lack of sleep for the fact that he just straight up forgot to look to see if anyone was watching before he changed back and stepped through—though he _really_ should’ve expected to face down the muzzle of the Fenton Bazooka when he didn’t.


	84. self-hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187890289776/3-sentence-dp-fic-self-hatred). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Dani

She was a failure. She wasn’t perfect—none of them were _perfect_ ; none of them could be, next to the real one—but she was functional, and that should have been good enough, but it wasn’t. She could never be good enough for him, never be good enough for anyone; she didn’t want anyone’s pity, and she didn’t deserve their love, so all she was left with was a feeling of crushing inadequacy and insurmountable guilt and self-loathing.


	85. divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187972892741/divorce-choose-the-fandom). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Clarification ficlet (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187973397621/gammaspectrum-replied-to-your-post-divorce)) requested by gammaspectrum: _WHAT? This clearly begs for a continuation or an explanation. Is it an alternate timeline? Is it a scheme of Vlad’s that finally works?_
> 
> (It's the second one. It was always the second one.)
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Vlad

_You can’t make me get a divorce._

Maddie remembered saying the words, but now the paperwork was in front of her, signed by both her _and_ Jack, and she couldn’t understand how this had happened.

“I’ll help you figure this out, Maddie,” Vlad said, gathering up the damning papers, “and we’ll get to the bottom of this, together.”

-|-

Vlad knew he couldn’t successfully overshadow Jack—for whatever reason; most likely, the fact that the oaf was a mindless fool—but he was easy enough to distract, to trick.

He’d thought dearest Maddie would be more difficult, but she’d turned out to be the easiest of all; she’d never given him any sign that she’d noticed his experimental overshadowing of her, nor the moment when he’d signed the papers in her stead.

Daniel and Jasmine were another matter, of course, but Vlad had been prepared for them (and their foolish attempts to stop all this even before they’d realized what it was) long before he’d put his plan into motion.


	86. don't call me angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187973103281/choose-the-fandom-dont-call-me-angel). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie, OC

“ _Don’t_ call me angel,” Valerie snarled, unable to keep the venom out of her voice. “You know how I feel about that.” And he didn’t care, just like none of the others had ever cared, and she hated that she couldn’t find a single guy that would respect something as _simple_ as that.


	87. blood on my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188112626411/choose-the-fandom-blood-on-my-hands). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Maddie, Jack, Danny or Vlad (pick your halfa)
> 
> Warnings: blood, vivisection/torture (it's vague)

“There’s…there’s blood on my hands,” Maddie said slowly, looking over at Jack, who was still standing over the ghost. She couldn’t keep the rising panic out of her voice as she asked, “Why is there _blood_ on my hands?”

When Jack turned to look at her, his expression was ashen, and he moved aside so that she could see exactly what— _who_ —lay on the stainless steel table.


	88. nobody else can know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188119818271/nobody-else-can-know-dp-3-sentence-fic). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Star and Kwan

“Nobody else can know,” Star cautioned Kwan, though she doubted he’d keep it from Dash, or Dash from Paulina, and the most she could really hope for was that it not getting back to anyone involved that _she_ was the one who’d first spilled the beans.

She handed Kwan the folder with its careful notes and somewhat blurry photographs and waited as he took it in.

When he finally looked up at her, she half-expected him to laugh and ask her what she was on about, but instead he said, “I thought I was the only one who’d noticed something.”


	89. was a kiss worth it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188181019551/3-sentence-prompt-pls-was-a-kiss-worth-it). Prompt from perishman.
> 
> Characters: Desiree, Vlad, Maddie
> 
> Warnings: character death

“Tell me,” cooed Desiree as she rose from the flames, “was a kiss worth the price?”

Vlad didn’t have the energy to yell at her, to fight; he was too exhausted after trying—and failing—to save Maddie.

He should have known that Desiree would find a way to twist this wish in the most vindictive way, but he hadn’t realized he’d made it in her hearing, and then he hadn’t been sorry that he had—until now.


	90. happy to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188203251116/happy-to-see-you-dp). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Jazz

“Oh my gosh, little brother,” Jazz said into his hair as she tried to squeeze the life out of him, “you have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

“Jazz, I was gone _one night_ ,” Danny said, finally wiggling free of her grip, “so you can forgive me for forgetting to tell you I had to drop something off in the Ghost Zone.”

Jazz’s face was white, and her voice was strained as she said, “Danny, it hasn’t been _one night_ , it’s been _one year_.”


	91. Cujo grabs Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188245931851/3-sentence-fic-if-you-dont-mind-dash-just-about). Prompt from anon: _Dash just about screamed when the massive ghost dog seized the back of his shirt with its mouth and his feet were no longer touching the ground._
> 
> Characters: Danny, Dash, Cujo

Dash just about screamed when the massive ghost dog seized the back of his shirt with its mouth and his feet were no longer touching the ground.

“Cujo, no, bad dog, _drop him_ ,” came a shout from Dash’s left, and he tore his eyes away from the monstrous green paws beneath him to see Phantom flying towards him.

“He didn’t take your ball,” continued Phantom when he’d stopped in front of Dash, hovering at what Dash presumed was the dog’s eye level and holding up a perfectly normal-looking tennis ball, “and neither did Pooky, so _drop him_.”


	92. all alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188283584811/dp-all-alone). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie

Valerie shivered and hunched down, trying to be inconspicuous even though she knew it was pointless. Any ghost would spot and recognize her a mile away, and beyond the fact that she knew this was the Ghost Zone, she didn’t know where she was—or how to get out.

She was all alone, lost in enemy territory, and she didn’t know if she’d ever be able to find her way back home.


	93. something's wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188420535536/somethings-wrong-dp). Prompt from firestormthunder.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Danny

“Something’s wrong with this stupid thing,” Valerie muttered to herself as she fiddled with her watch. Technus had done _something_ to it during her last fight, and now it kept going off at school, ghost alarm blaring at full volume, and it was getting harder and harder to make up excuses.

It started going off in her hand, _of course_ , and she looked up to see Danny standing over her, rubbing his neck and wincing a bit at the pitch of the alarm she _couldn’t shut off_ , and then he said, “I, ah, might be able to help you with that, if you don’t mind me looking at it?”


	94. kinda tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188463196916/3-sentence-fic-sorry-but-im-kinda-tired-today). Prompt from anon: _sorry, but I’m kinda tired today_
> 
> Characters: Star and Valerie

“You coming to Paulina’s party?” Star asked, and Valerie didn’t miss how the other girl’s eyes swept her up and down or the way her mouth pulled into a frown.

Valerie didn’t need to feign her yawn as she shook her head and said, “Yeah, no, sorry, but I’m kinda tired today, and I don’t think I’ll be ready for anything after my shift except bed.”

She knew Star was disappointed—it must’ve taken a lot of wrangling for Star to even convince Paulina to invite her now that she was off the A-list—but all Paulina had talked about for the last week was the ghost boy, and Valerie didn’t think she could stomach the gushing and cooing when that piece of ectoplasmic scum was at the centre of it all.


	95. better life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188607431186/for-want-of-a-better-life-maybe-something-salty). Prompt from anon: _for want of a better life_.
> 
> Characters: Dani

For want of a nail, a kingdom was lost; for want of a better life, a friendship—a _kinship_ —would have to be sacrificed. Maybe not forever—hopefully not forever—but Dani didn’t know how long she’d need; she just knew she couldn’t keep coming back, keep relying on Danny, and expect to ever see herself as something _besides_ a failed clone of him. It wasn’t that she didn’t love him; it was more that her grand announcement that she was off to explore the world hadn’t been enough and _wouldn’t_ be enough until she could prove that she wasn’t just who she was made to be, but that she was _herself_ , and once she had that, she’d have truly cut all of Vlad’s strings on her.


	96. hurt no comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188690420916/dp-3-sentence-fic-hurt-no-comfort-please). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Vlad
> 
> Post D-stabilized

Valerie had known going after Vlad half-cocked would be a bad idea, so she’d thought this through.

It wasn’t until he’d wrenched the ectogun out of her hand and disabled her suit that she realized she hadn’t thought it through _enough_.

“Haven’t you ever heard,” the third clone of Plasmius hissed in her ear as he phased her free of the wreckage, keeping a grip on her that she couldn’t break despite her accomplishments in martial arts because he _kept going intangible_ and twisting his body to move with hers, “that you shouldn’t bite the hand that feeds you, Miss Gray?”


	97. Ghost Boy and Human Lover?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/188710438556/three-sentence-prompt-please-ghost-boy-and-human). Prompt from perishman.
> 
> Characters: Danny, Tucker, Sam, Paulina
> 
> Not actually shipping despite the prompt.

Danny didn’t see the newspaper headline until a snickering Tucker showed it to him while Sam glared from over his shoulder. _GHOST BOY FINDS HUMAN LOVER_ screamed the headline, with a picture of him and Paulina below; he was holding her in his arms, bridal-style, and he must have just landed because his feet were on the ground, but— “That mistletoe is _photoshopped_ ,” Danny hissed as Tucker broke into loud guffaws, “and so is that lipstick mark!”


	98. kill for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/189069546066/kill-for-you-choose-the-fandom). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie, Dani, Tucker, Guys in White

“Don’t even _think_ about drawing attention to yourself, even if you think I’m in trouble,” Valerie growled to Dani. The Guys in White had caught wind of Dani somehow, and even not understanding what she was, they wanted to find her—something Valerie didn’t want to happen on her watch. “Keep wearing that belt Tucker made for you,” she added, thankful Dani had agreed to let her tell Tucker their secrets so that he could help them make something, “and don’t defend me, even if they try something; I know you don’t like the idea, but I’m going to kill for you if it comes to that, and I don’t want you to be incriminated if things don’t go my way.”


	99. one-woman army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/189126195901/one-woman-army-choose-the-fandom). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Valerie and Danny

“Valerie, what are you _doing_?” Danny hissed as she pulled an ectogun from her backpack. “You’re not a one-woman army; you can’t stop this alone!”

“Maybe I wasn’t last time I needed to be,” Valerie answered as she primed the gun, remembering when she’d wanted to go against Pariah Dark, “but it’s not like anyone else is showing up, so this time I have to be.”


	100. actually helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/189126248131/actually-helpful-dp). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Lancer

Danny stared at Lancer’s drafted proposal and then looked up at his teacher, half expecting Lancer to pull it away and replace it with the _real_ document. “This…is actually helpful.”

“I do try to help my students,” Lancer said dryly, “even if their extracurricular activities are, shall we say, _unusual_.”


	101. pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/190887417656/why-do-you-have-a-pig-dp-pls). Prompt from bookeatingworm: _Why do you have a pig?_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Jazz

“Please,” Jazz said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, “tell me why you have a pig, of all things.”

Jazz expected Danny to launch into some story about Sam’s latest rescue, but instead he said, “He’s lost and needs a home,” as if that were all the explanation anyone needed about how someone had come to acquire a pig in the city.

“You know how big pigs can get, right?” Jazz asked, somehow not remotely surprised to open her eyes and see the sheepish expression on Danny’s face; why he had ever thought he might be able to convince their parents that he could keep a pig in the backyard was beyond her.


	102. school file

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187679296476/sorry-for-doing-this-differently-lady-l-but-i). Prompt from anon: _Vlad slid Danny's school file into his bag, and zipped it up. Releasing Lancer from his overshadow, Vlad reappeared in Casper High's office, and quickly transformed back into his human form before the teacher recovered his wits._
> 
> Characters: Lancer and Vlad

Vlad slid Danny's school file into his bag, and zipped it up. Releasing Lancer from his overshadow, Vlad reappeared in Casper High's office, and quickly transformed back into his human form before the teacher recovered his wits.

“Thank you again for taking the time to meet with me about the school’s repair budget,” Vlad said smoothly as Lancer blinked, still disoriented.

Lancer didn’t notice the missing file, of course—he had no recollection of even looking for it—and instead he smiled wanly, assuming he was merely tired from a long day and not that he had been briefly possessed.

Really, this was far too easy, but the wealth of information was too great to pass up—as was the opportunity to teach the little badger a lesson or two he sorely needed.


	103. soulmates DxV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/614245053504880640/hey-can-you-do-a-prompt-in-your-dp-colors-soulmate). Prompt from anon: _Hey can you do a prompt in your DP Colors Soulmate AU? "Fate might have been right, but I *chose* you." or "Fate was wrong, because I choose *you*." Any pairing (could be a scene between Valerie+Phantom/Danny or another couple in the same world)._
> 
> Set in the same world as [Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085563) \- Soulmate Colours AU
> 
> Characters: Danny and Valerie
> 
> Pairings: Gray Ghost

“Fate might have been right,” Valerie said, twining her fingers in his and squeezing, “but I _chose_ you. We could have been separated—we _should_ have been separated—but we came together again, and that happened because we _wanted_ this.”

Danny gave her that crooked little grin she loved so much, leaned forward to kiss her, and murmured against her lips, “Fate was wrong to ever try to separate us.”


	104. not this again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/615338832644161536/any-fandom-not-this-agsin). Prompt from bookeatingworm.
> 
> Characters: Vlad

“Not this again,” Vlad muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, but that wasn’t going to make the amateur paranormal investigators go away. He should have known Daniel would find a way to use that stint in the woods against him, and with Maddie to back him up…. “All the ghosts in this cabin have been exorcised,” he snapped, ignoring the squealing of homemade EMF meters from more than one of the teenagers, “and you’re trespassing on private property, so _get out_.”


	105. why did you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/620301597518544896/why-did-you-do-it-any-fandom). Prompt from bookeatingworm.
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Vlad

“Why did you do it?” Maddie asked quietly.

Vlad didn’t turn around to face her, but she saw his shoulders tense before dropping with a soft sigh. “I didn’t think there was any other way.”


	106. how did this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/622858394593820672/how-did-this-happen-dp). Prompt from bookeatingworm.
> 
> Characters: Star and Danny

“What the heck is going on, Fenton?” Star demanded, but her voice was higher than normal, pitched by a fear she couldn’t mask as she stared at her classmate. “How…how did this happen?”

Fenton looked at her with those green eyes, those _wrong_ green eyes, gave her a half smile he couldn’t mean, and said, “Well, in case you missed it, my parents _are_ scientists.”


	107. passenger seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/625854998809608192/3-sentence-fic-danny-johnny-13-bikes-got-a). Prompt from anon: _danny + johnny 13, "bike's got a passenger seat if you wanna come with"_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Johnny 13

“Bike’s got a passenger seat if you wanna come with,” Johnny 13 said with a nod towards the seat in question. “After what happened, no one’s gonna pull anything.”

Danny stared blankly at the motorcycle, trying to remember the joy he’d once felt at the mere idea of riding one, and then swallowed and croaked, “Okay, yeah, it would be…nice…to get away for a while.”


	108. Maddie steals Vlad's wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/625917115025719296/maddie-picked-up-his-wallet-with-her-mouth-and). Prompt from anon: _Maddie picked up his wallet with her mouth and jumped down from the ledge, causing Vlad to rise from his seat in alarm._
> 
> Characters: Vlad and Maddie the cat

Maddie picked up his wallet with her mouth and jumped down from the ledge, causing Vlad to rise from his seat in alarm.

“Maddie, come back here,” Vlad called as he walked to the ledge and looked down and around, trying to spot the telltale ball of white fluff that was his beloved cat. She wasn’t out in the open, but he wasn’t sure she’d have had time to make it anywhere to hide—and why would she, when she’d never shown the slightest bit of interest in his wallet before in the first place?

“If this is another one of your tricks to get me out of the house, little badger,” Vlad grumbled as he sent a clone off to find an ecto-detector and then invisibly scout the yard and street beyond, “it’s not going to work.”


	109. bank robber ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/631073714643009536/three-sentence-idea-in-which-danny-is-due-to). Prompt from anon: _in which Danny is due to fight a cliche ghost whose obsession is robbing banks_
> 
> Characters: Danny, OC ghosts

Danny might be a heckuva lot better with slang from this century than, well, a hundred years ago, but it was hard not to feel like he was caught in a gangster film, especially when the head ghost pulled a machine gun out of his briefcase and had it assembled within seconds, despite Danny’s multiple ectoblasts in his direction.

Under the cover of return fire from his goons, who _also_ had guns, albeit smaller ones, the first robber phased into the bank, mask and machine gun and sack for money and all.

“Crud,” Danny muttered as he sped after the ghost, still dodging fire from his accomplices; of all the ghosts to break out of Walker’s jail and make their way into the human realm, why did it have to be ones with actual criminal obsessions?


	110. portal watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/631080124118401024/3-sentence-fic-ask-one-of-the-ghosts-comes). Prompt from creamcloud0: _one of the ghosts comes through the portal to find danny just sitting, staring at it_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Dora
> 
> Warnings: post-character death (ie grief)

Dora stepped through the Fenton Ghost Portal slowly, but the boy sitting in the lab on the other side didn’t react to her presence, not even when she settled down on the floor beside him.

Despite everything she had prepared for in life and all she’d seen in death, this was not as easy a conversation to have as it should be.

“Danny,” she said quietly, touching his arm to draw his attention to her, even if his eyes flicked immediately back to the portal, “you know that once a ghost is destroyed, they cannot come back; please, believe me when I say that your kind is no different from mine on that front.”


	111. Halley's comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/631082269154607105/three-sentence-fic-dadcw-in-the-past-looking-at). Prompt from anon: _Dad!CW in the past looking at kiddo!danno's science fair project. "I'm doing my project on Halley's comet, it's coming by in a few years and I'm not gonna miss it!" (Danny phantom happens in 2004 and the passby happens in 2003🤔)_
> 
> Characters: Clockwork, Danny, Jack, Maddie, Jazz

"I'm doing my project on Halley's comet, it's coming by in a few years and I'm not gonna miss it!"

Young Danny’s outburst was met by the bemused expressions of his parents, and then his father asked a question, and the soon-to-be phantom was off again, gushing about his research.

Clockwork waved a hand and the image was replaced with one of young Danny excitedly showing his parents and sister the telescope he’d gotten for his birthday and set up in their Ops Centre; another wave, and the family was in the dark countryside, looking up at the comet in question; another, and Danny and his friends were lying on the grass with their eyes turned on the Perseids, mere days before the phantom would be born.

The young Danny enthusiastically telling his parents about his planned science project on Halley’s comet had no way of knowing his sister would accidentally destroy it the night before in a fight over Bearbert Einstein, just as he had no idea that she was the one who had petitioned their parents to buy him the telescope for his birthday; equally, he would have no idea that his sister would fall asleep in her attempt to rebuild his ruined project, and no one—not even the Observants—would know that Clockwork himself had stepped in to finish it when she could not, though he’d planned a grand speech to deliver in justification if anyone ever sussed out his interference.


	112. silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/631082854645891072/for-the-3-sentence-ask-fic-danny-never-liked-the). Prompt from anon: _Danny never liked the silence_
> 
> Characters: Danny
> 
> Captured by the GiW

Danny never liked the silence, especially not the way it pressed in on him, suffocating and complete.

He still had his own voice, but after going hoarse from screaming, from yelling, he’d begun to save it, and now it was mostly in his head, a phantom voice.

It was only a phantom’s voice to those beyond the containment cell, after all—a voice without merit, without say, to be ignored or condemned as telling lies—and even when he did try to use it now, the whisper that escaped no longer sounded like him, and he wasn’t sure if it ever would again.


	113. squirming sack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/631092023915593728/three-sentences-skulker-landed-on-his-island). Prompt from anon: _Skulker landed on his island, holding up the glowing, squirming sack triumphantly._
> 
> Follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/631192686257389568/in-response-to-the-skulker-dani-ask-i-request)) requested by anon: _In response to the Skulker+Dani ask, I request that someone DID indeed notice that she is missing, que Roaring Rampage of Revenge/Rescue because I can't stand the thought of anything that bad happening to her :(_
> 
> Characters: Skulker and Dani/Danny and Vlad

Perhaps it wasn’t the whelp, but that would be a capture for another day, and this one would make a nice pelt in the meantime; it was no less unique—ironic, considering what Skulker knew of its creation—as fully functional, independent halfa clones were even more unique than the halfas themselves.

The bag began smoking—it wasn’t quite as impervious to ectoblasts as it needed to be—and Skulker frowned, growling, “Struggling will only serve to damage your pelt.”

“Let me out of here, you flying scrap heap,” screamed the clone girl before she let off an impressive string of curses she surely hadn’t learned from either her creator or the whelp, but Skulker had heard rumours of her travelling the human world, and she wouldn’t be missed any time soon.

-|-

“Where is she?” Danny snarled, holding Vlad by his stupid lapels and not at all in the mood to play games. Tucker was hacking everything he could think of, and Sam had enlisted Dora’s help to search the Ghost Zone, and all he had to go on was a day old _c u in an hour cuz!_ text from a prepaid cellphone.

This had Vlad written all over it, except that Dani wasn’t slowly being melted down in his lab, which meant she was somewhere else, which meant Danny needed to _find her_ , and that meant getting Vlad to talk.


	114. Tiny!Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/631196217322389504/three-sentences-please-tiny-team-phantom-plan-to). Prompt from anon: _Tiny Team Phantom plan to destroy the Fenton Crammer after shenanigans are over._
> 
> Characters: Danny, Sam, Tucker

“You do _not_ get to pull a half dozen costume changes and tell me that’s why you can’t even fly me up to that table,” Tucker insisted—or rather, panted, as getting into the kitchen and away from the ecto-enhanced ants that had found a few forgotten crumbs of fudge by the fridge had not been as easy as it should have been.

“Just fantasize about taking that thing apart molecule by molecule,” Sam deadpanned, “or bolt by bolt, or—my vote—tossing it into the carnivorous canyon.”

“I might just fly that thing to outer space,” Danny muttered, “before Vlad gets any ideas about using it to get a mid-morph sample out of me, especially after whatever Skulker told him last time.”


	115. hiding Cujo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/633917987831922688/3-sentences-danny-totally-hides-a-doggy-bed-and). Prompt from anon: _Danny totally hides a doggy bed and some dog toys and food in his closet for Cujo. Hiding a pet in your bedroom is always a fun trope to play with until the pet finally gets adopted._
> 
> Characters: Maddie and Cujo

Maddie noticed the crumbs of ecto-contaminated food trampled into the carpet of Danny’s bedroom and didn’t think anything of it beyond deciding to remind him that he needed to pick up more of his things before either of them could vacuum in here.

When she was gathering his laundry for washing and reached for a stray sock by the closet, however, she had still not expected to find herself playing tug-o’-war with a ghost dog—Cujo, by his collar.

Cujo phased out of the closet without releasing said sock, growling playfully at her while growing from the size of a puppy to a beast that could swallow her whole, and she was so surprised by the idea of Danny hiding a _ghost dog_ in his closet that it never occurred to her to drop the sock and pull out a weapon.


	116. captured in trash bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635360851064487936/i-got-a-three-sentence-fic-request-featuring). Request from AA to write a ficlet set after [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981415) where an Evil!Lancer working for Vlad captures Danny in a garbage bag.
> 
> Characters: Danny, Lancer, Vlad
> 
> Warnings: Nausea

The suffocating smell of plastic filled Danny’s nose, and even though he couldn’t see anything but black when he opened his eyes, he tried to twist so that when he retched, he wouldn’t be sick all over himself.

He wasn’t successful, which just made everything worse; he tried to concentrate to get that off of him and to get out of here, wherever here was, but the pounding in his head made it impossible to focus. He felt worse than the time he’d been hit the Plasmius Maximus, but the last thing he could remember was talking to Mr. Lancer—except wasn’t that Lancer’s voice now, with Vlad’s, edging into sickening familiarity as he took the time to try to decipher the garbled sounds reaching his ears?


	117. Skulker captures Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635455198859591680/danny-squirmed-against-his-bindings-only-able-to). Prompt from anon: Danny squirmed against his bindings, only able to flex his wrists. Skulker was thorough for once, making them ecto-resistant and phase-proof. Having successfully captured Danny, the ghost seemed keen on savoring his best hunt. He somehow secured the bindings to the belt that ran down his back from his shoulder to his opposite hip, attaching the halfa to his back like a one-strap backpack. When Danny mentioned wanting a break, this wasn’t what he had in mind.
> 
> Follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635499192879562752/danny-decided-his-most-recent-kidnapping-by)) from anon: Danny decided his most recent kidnapping by Skulker was like a fly being wrapped by a spider. It was one of the less painful captures, but it wasn’t winning any bonus points with the way Skulker seemed to gloat about it to his other enemies. The hunter took glee in showing off the halfa on his back to Ember, Johnny, and even Technus, flaunting Danny mockingly like a cat rocking its tail.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Skulker

Danny squirmed against his bindings, only able to flex his wrists. Skulker was thorough for once, making them ecto-resistant and phase-proof. Having successfully captured Danny, the ghost seemed keen on savoring his best hunt. He somehow secured the bindings to the belt that ran down his back from his shoulder to his opposite hip, attaching the halfa to his back like a one-strap backpack. When Danny mentioned wanting a break, this wasn’t what he had in mind.

“What the heck is this stuff, anyway?” Danny grumbled. “It’s like you stole a bunch of silk from a giant ghost spider and made it into some kind of sticky rope.”

“The trophy from one hunt can be used in the capture of another,” Skulker said, and Danny immediately decided he didn’t want to think about the implications of that statement.

-|-

Danny decided his most recent kidnapping by Skulker was like a fly being wrapped by a spider. It was one of the less painful captures, but it wasn’t winning any bonus points with the way Skulker seemed to gloat about it to his other enemies. The hunter took glee in showing off the halfa on his back to Ember, Johnny, and even Technus, flaunting Danny mockingly like a cat rocking its tail.

“I hate this,” Danny said as Skulker flagged down a passing ectopus to brag some more, “and I hate you. But since your hubris gives Sam and Tuck more time to find me—and you know they will with the Booo-merang working—I might actually let it slide.” Skulker started to chuckle, so Danny added, “Besides, did Vlad ever actually _say_ you can kill me and have my pelt before he got his mid-morph sample, or do you need to check your contract for the fine print to see if you’re actually allowed to kill me right now?”


	118. post-kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635726047085756416/youre-back-already-what-did-vlad-do-this-time). Prompt from anon:  
>  _“You’re back already; what did Vlad do this time?”_  
>  _“Nothing much, just slapped some ecto-cuffs on me and crammed me into the trunk of his limo when nobody was looking. A bit too classic bad guy, but points for doing something different than usual. I’m thinking next time he’s going to get more creative and try wrapping me up in his cape like a baby in a blanket.”_
> 
> Prequel request (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/636178836192641024/i-am-curious-please-write-the-moment-from-the)) from anon: _Please write the moment where Vlad attempts to cram Danny into his limo trunk._
> 
> Characters: Sam, Danny, Tucker / Danny and Vlad

“You’re back already; what did Vlad do this time?”

“Nothing much, just slapped some ecto-cuffs on me and crammed me into the trunk of his limo when nobody was looking. A bit too classic bad guy, but points for doing something different than usual. I’m thinking next time he’s going to get more creative and try wrapping me up in his cape like a baby in a blanket.”

“Didn’t he try that already?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny shook his head and said, “Nah, you’re thinking of what Skulker pulled a couple weeks ago.”

“At the rate you’re going,” Tucker said, “they’re not gonna even think about stopping until you trick them into kidnapping each other.”

-|-

_Earlier...._

The limo’s trunk wasn’t exactly small, but Danny wasn’t exactly cooperating, either. Vlad had gagged him pretty much the second he’d opened his mouth to yell, but despite the ecto-cuffs and being groggy from Vlad’s punch, Danny was aware enough to put up a fight—which included making sure he caught on everything he possibly could.

In the end, Vlad had turned specific portions of the trunk intangible so Danny had fewer footholds, and he’d been shut into darkness—until he’d managed to escape, of course.


	119. Danny strikes a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635511108034265088/quote-unrelated-to-skulker-asks-you-want-to). Prompt from anon: _“You want to kidnap me, Skulker wants to capture me, and I want to limit damage; here’s the deal- you get to kidnap me every first Friday and Skulker gets to capture me every last Friday night. If you want to toss me on your shoulder or shove me into a bag, or Skulker wants to catch me in a net, I’ll go along without a fight. The deal is off if something gets broken, you try to clone me, or Skulker tries to kill me for my pelt. We have a deal?”_
> 
> Follow up (originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/636050195466043392/what-does-skulker-think-about-the-friday)) request from anon: _What does Skulker think about the Friday kidnapping schedule when Vlad relays it to him?_
> 
> Characters: Danny, Vlad, Skulker

“You want to kidnap me, Skulker wants to capture me, and I want to limit damage; here’s the deal- you get to kidnap me every first Friday and Skulker gets to capture me every last Friday night. If you want to toss me on your shoulder or shove me into a bag, or Skulker wants to catch me in a net, I’ll go along without a fight. The deal is off if something gets broken, you try to clone me, or Skulker tries to kill me for my pelt. We have a deal?”

Vlad raised an eyebrow and said bluntly, “You’ve given this some thought.”

“I’m sick of being blamed for stuff that is arguably more your fault than mine, since I’m usually not the one starting this,” Danny shot back.

“Very well; I agree, but only with the caveat that we can swap Friday nights without telling you, just to keep things interesting.”

-|-

“It’s a calendar,” Vlad said as Skulker scowled down at the pocket agenda.

“Why must I conform to your imagined schedules?”

“Because I’m still paying you and you have to listen to me or face the consequences.”


	120. unusual Christmas gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635640178912968704/came-up-with-this-since-christmas-is-a-month-away). Prompt from anon: _Danny gets most of his enemies stuff from the human world he thinks would appeal to them for the Christmas truce, but his gifts for Vlad and Skulker are a little different. For Skulker, he allows him to hold Danny hostage on his island for two days, provided Skulker does not go after his pelt. For Vlad, he allows him to hold Danny hostage in his mansion for two days, provided Vlad does not make any cloning attempts._
> 
> Characters: Danny, Vlad, Skulker

“Look, this is me doing you a favour,” Danny said. “Isn’t half the point of kidnapping me and trying to convince me to join you to actually spend some time together?” Admittedly, Danny wasn’t being entirely selfless; if he forced himself to spend time with Vlad, he might learn more about halfas, and if he forced himself to spend time with Skulker, he could learn a fair bit about the parts of the Ghost Zone he had yet to explore.


	121. carried off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635895369566404608/re-reading-curious-case-of-danny-fenton-and-the). Prompt from anon: _Re-reading Curious Case of Danny Fenton and the bit about the vultures going after Wes gave me an idea. One of the vultures pick up Wes with their beak, or Wes is tossed in a sack and one of the vultures carry the sack with their beak. I just like the trope where animals use their mouths to pick up characters smaller than them or to commit crimes._
> 
> [The Curious Case of Danny Fenton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094786/chapters/66160627) (Wes-centric)
> 
> Characters: Wes and the Vultures

Wes screamed. If asked later, he wouldn’t even deny it, because _anyone_ in their right mind would be screaming when a ghost vulture grabbed them by the shirt and lifted them into the air to take them who knew where. He’d _felt_ the creature’s beak scrape against his skin, but instead of earning him his freedom, his flailing and screaming had just encouraged one of the other birds to pick up him by the leg, and he felt more trapped than before.


	122. Uncle Vlad AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635996534665805824/in-that-au-where-vlad-like-got-therapy-and-was). Prompt from perishman: _In that AU where vlad, like got therapy and was always sorta the "Uncle Vlad," can you do a ficlet of him teaching danno something?_
> 
> [Uncle Vlad AU](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/635719044275781632/more-of-a-general-au-discussion-but-what-if-vlad)
> 
> Characters: Vlad and Danny

“Your power is reacting to your fear,” Vlad said, keeping his voice as soothing as he could, “so just try to breathe, calm yourself, and maintain control.”

The ghost ray in Danny’s hand grew brighter as he whimpered, “I don’t want to hurt anyone, Uncle Vlad.”

“You won’t, my dear boy; you just need to recognize your power for what it is so that it doesn’t control you.”


	123. Tiny!Danny in bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/636055432893431808/one-anon-two-ways-this-scene-could-go-tiny-and). Prompt from anon: _One anon, two ways this scene could go. “Tiny and helpless in my office. How fortunate, little badger, for me.” Holding mini Danny with two fingers, Vlad picks up his work bag from beside his desk and drops him inside between some folders and papers. Zipping the bag up against Danny’s objections, he shoulders the strap and rises from his chair to leave work early._
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad

Danny yelped the moment Vlad started moving, since the contents of the bag shifted—him included—and he found himself trying not to suffocate under the crush of paperwork. His powers didn’t work, of course, or he’d be out of this in a heartbeat. As it was, he contemplated the likelihood of managing to pick out one of the seams and escaping that way alongside envisioning his revenge once he successfully escaped, however that happened.


	124. Tiny!Danny in wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here. Prompt from anon: _“Tiny and helpless in my office. How fortunate, little badger, for me.” Holding mini Danny with two fingers, Vlad reaches into the inner pocket of his suit and pulls out his wallet. He opens it and drops Danny inside between some cash. Closing his wallet against Danny’s objections, he stows it back in his suit and grabs his bag to leave work early._
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad

There was barely enough room in the folded wallet for Danny to shift into a position where it was easier to breathe. The sides of the leather wallet had some give, thankfully, but they still pressed into his shoulders, and that made it difficult to move.

It did not restrict his movement enough that he couldn’t slowly begin to shred the cheque and the hundred dollar bills in here with him, though, and he didn’t need to be able to see to do it.


	125. new name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/636354632657010688/it-always-kinda-bothered-me-that-dani-was-still-in). Prompt from anon: _It always kinda bothered me that Dani was still in a lot of ways Danny's clone, so... 3 sentence prompt/your thoughts on this fanon? Danielle finally comes to terms with how much she... not quite hates, but doesn't like, being called Dani. She decides to go by Elle/Ellie, and even though it takes her a while to stop introducing herself as Dani/Danielle, she'd rather choose that nickname than pick another one entirely, because some part of her is still proud to be connected to/named after Danny._
> 
> Characters: Dani

The first time she introduced herself as Elle, it wasn’t as freeing as she’d hoped it would be; she’d felt guilty, like she was betraying Danny by choosing a different nickname, even though she wasn’t completely forsaking the one Vlad had given her.

Now that she’d worked up the courage to tell Danny and he’d been so supportive of her, it felt as freeing and right as she’d always imagined it should.

She could finally be herself, without feeling the pull of those strings, and she could learn who she really was.


	126. delivery storks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/637162437258461184/danny-managed-to-squirm-his-head-out-of-an-opening). Prompt from anon: _Danny managed to squirm his head out of an opening in the sack and look around. He saw two of Vlad’s vultures flying beside him, and looked up at the third vulture carrying him with his beak. “What, is Vlad having you guys play delivery stork now?”_
> 
> Characters: Danny and the vultures

Danny managed to squirm his head out of an opening in the sack and look around. He saw two of Vlad’s vultures flying beside him, and looked up at the third vulture carrying him with his beak. “What, is Vlad having you guys play delivery stork now?”

Luckily for Danny, the vultures found the words offensive—they were not _storks_ —and they started arguing, which meant the one carrying him opened its mouth.

He let himself fall a few meters before hovering and squirming his way out of the phase-proof bag. He grabbed it, flew to the Nasty Burger, buried the piece of offending cloth in the dumpster, phased through the trash that had stuck to him in the process, changed back, and went inside to meet Sam and Tuck; he wasn’t even late this time.


	127. delivery stork - alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/639935809306460160/alternate-path-to-the-delivery-stork-prompt). Prompt from anon, piggybacking off the previous prompt: _Alternate path to the 'delivery stork' prompt- Vlad was in the middle of another chess game with his cat when there was a knocking at the window. He opened the window, and his vultures landed on the ledge; one of them had a bulging bag dangling from their beak._
> 
> Characters: Vlad, Danny, the Vultures

Vlad was in the middle of another chess game with his cat when there was a knocking at the window. He opened the window, and his vultures landed on the ledge; one of them had a bulging bag dangling from their beak.

The slow-release Plasmius Maximus dart had evidently done its work, since Daniel hadn’t escaped, so Vlad simply gestured for the vultures to follow him to his lab. Daniel was thrashing and yelling—he wasn’t a fool and knew perfectly well he’d arrived—but Vlad simply pointed to one of the containment cells and said, “Drop him in there.”

“Let me go, you crazy old fruitloop!” Daniel yelled as he fought free of the bag and pounded on the shatter resistant plexiglass, too slow to do so before Vlad had sealed the cell, but Vlad merely smiled at him before dismissing the vultures.


	128. steal ten bucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/637259367340703744/first-ever-three-sentences-featuring-kyle-weston). Prompt from anon: _First ever three sentences featuring Kyle Weston! "Dude, I'm bored. I dare you to sneak downstairs and take ten dollars from Dad's wallet." - Kyle to Wes._
> 
> Characters: Kyle and Wes Weston

"Dude, I'm bored. I dare you to sneak downstairs and take ten dollars from Dad's wallet." 

Wes rolled his eyes, looked up from his laptop (which had forty-six tabs open to various ghost sites) and said, “If you need money, just ask Dad.”

“I’m not daring you because I need money, I’m daring you because I’m bored and your eyes are going to start bleeding, so doing something like stealing from Dad would force you to actually pay enough attention to what you’re doing to keep your mind off all that ghost stuff for once. And because I don’t get paid till next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally had Wes's first line as, “If you need money, ask Easton—or just ask Dad.”, and then I found out most people aren't as familiar with the further fanon of Easton being Wes and Kyle's older brother as I'd realized, so I edited it.


	129. coming out books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/639781750666592256/heres-a-thought-what-if-danny-starts-to-read). Prompt from nightshade86: _What if Danny starts to read coming out books as a way to figure out how to tell his parents about him being phantom, and his Mom and/or Dad finds them?_
> 
> Characters: Maddie

Maddie was reaching under Danny’s bed to grab a stray sock so it wasn’t missed in the laundry when her fingers brushed against a book; thinking it was a textbook that had nearly gone the same way as the sock, she pulled it out.

It was not a textbook.

“Oh, Danny,” Maddie whispered as she traced the title with her fingers, the letters already beginning to blur, “I’m glad you’ve figured out who you are, and I hope you’re ready to tell us soon so we can support you in this.”


	130. Vlad vs Spooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/640241861176492032/can-we-get-a-spooky-vlad-interaction). Prompt from anon: _Spooky/Vlad interaction_ , likely referring to [this](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/639050339447930880/i-like-the-idea-of-spooky-the-owl-being-oddly-calm): _I like the idea of Spooky the owl being oddly calm and well behaved, except for when Vlad is around then Spooky goes straight for the face._
> 
> Characters: Vlad, Danny, Spooky the owl

“Keep control of your pet, Daniel!” Vlad hissed, holding up his arms to protect his face as the owl flew at him.

“Oh, Spooky’s smart; he knows what I want him to do without me even telling him, so….”

Grinding his teeth, Vlad turned intangible—save the soles of his shoes—and was rewarded with the blasted owl flying _through_ his face, effectively ensuring he wouldn’t be able to keep this up once someone else entered the room.


	131. yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/640793513087369216/any-fandom-yeet-i-wanna-see-what-you-can-do). Prompt from naturally-naive.
> 
> Characters: Danny and Vlad

“You’re actually going to try to make amends and behave like a normal person and not an absolute creep?” Danny asked skeptically as Vlad handed him a box about the size of his math textbook that was beautifully wrapped in silver star-dotted paper.

“I think you need to have a better idea of what I can offer you,” Vlad said, which was almost enough to make Danny stop opening the gift, but hey, there was a chance it hadn’t been what it sounded like.

Unfortunately, Danny didn’t need to tear the paper much before he saw _like father, like son_ engraved on a glossy golden picture frame that contained a photo that was most definitely of him and Vlad, not him and Jack, so he straight up yeeted the thing into the nearest dumpster where it belonged and set the whole thing on fire with an ectoblast.


	132. multilingual!Danny, exchange student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/641223237056053248/multilingual-danny-with-an-exchange-student). Prompt from anon: _Multilingual! Danny with an exchange student?_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Poindexter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not multilingual and probably butchered this despite having friends who are, but I went with Spanish (because Danny lives in the States) and Esperanto (which he could have learned from Wulf). If the translation is wrong, please correct me, as I just used google.

“If anyone asks, _especially_ my parents, you’re a…a…whatever that word is, y’know, interŝanĝa studento. Someone who comes to go to school here from somewhere else, un estudiante de intercambio.”

Poindexter just stared at him for a moment and then said, “An exchange student?”


	133. space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/641707203022258176/danny-phantom-space). Prompt from shadowrunner724.
> 
> Characters: Danny or Vlad

Stars burn in every direction he looks, the constellations all at the wrong angles, no longer their familiar selves. He knows he should be dead, out here in this void, but he isn’t, because he died once before.  
  
“This was just another accident,” he whispers, but the words only echo in his head, not aloud, and he doesn’t know if they’re true.


	134. crossbody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/642499501718962176/crossbody-vlad-with-his-work-bag-or-lancer-with). Prompt from AA: _"crossbody" Vlad with his work bag or Lancer with his grading bag_
> 
> Characters: Vlad and a hapless intern

“Mr. Masters, if I may make a suggestion?”

Vlad froze and cursed under his breath, shifting the weight of his bag before turning to glare at the intern who’d dared interrupt him and say, “If you must.”

The young man barely out of his teens flinched back and said in a small voice, “It’s just, your work bag is really full, and if you can’t bring home less, you should try to distribute that weight, so maybe, uh, consider carrying it crossbody?”


	135. Danny snaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/642499555376644096/you-want-me-to-be-the-bad-guy-fine-now-im-the). Prompt from anon: _"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy." - DP prompt, in a (non-TUE) setting/au where Danny gets fed up with his parents or Valerie continually shooting at him and insisting he's evil, and finally snaps. (He IS a teenager with volatile emotions after all...) Whether he regrets whatever he does afterward or not, up to you!_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Jazz
> 
> Warnings: violence (I mean that's in other prompts but this is deliberate on Danny's part)

If they wanted to believe he was evil, then fine, he’d _show_ them evil; maybe, once he stopped fighting the other ghosts and instead acted exactly like they thought he already acted, they’d realize what a mistake they’d made.

“Danny, what are you _doing_?” Jazz shrieked as he shot back at their parents— _at_ them, not over their heads or to the side like before—but he ignored her.

Danny Fenton was dead, and Phantom didn’t care about pulling his punches anymore.


	136. thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/632096869982650368/danny-glances-back-suspiciously-towards-where). Prompt from anon: _Danny glances back suspiciously towards where Lancer was. He said ‘thank you’. That settled it, Lancer was overshadowed._
> 
> Characters: Danny and Lancer

“You’re thanking me for handing in a homework assignment?” Danny said skeptically, figuring it would be suspicious if he didn’t say anything.

“It _is_ the first one you’ve managed to complete all week,” Lancer pointed out mildly as he added it to the pile with the others.

Danny hesitated, knowing he couldn’t do anything major here, not in front of the entire class, and the smirk that formed on Lancer’s face made it clear that whichever ghost was possessing him knew it, too.


	137. stop screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/187739773586/3-sentence-prompt-pls-its-midnight-my-head-is). Prompt from perishman: _"it's midnight, my head is on the floor, please stop screaming."_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Youngblood

Danny groaned and mumbled, “It’s midnight, my head is on the floor, _please_ just stop screaming.”

“Why would I do that?” Youngblood shot back as his parrot continued to screech. “Your parents can’t even figure out what they’ve caught, and _you_ just don’t want to let me out because you don’t like me to have fun, so why shouldn’t I make your life miserable until you change your mind?”


	138. does anyone tell you anything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/643025345895940096/danny-phantom-does-anyone-tell-you-anything). Prompt from anon.
> 
> Characters: Paulina and Kyle (Weston)

“Oh, come on, doesn’t anyone tell you anything?” Paulina snapped. “The ghost boy is a real live ghost, Weston, not some party trick put on for tourists.”

Kyle just grinned at her like she’d made his point for him and said, “Real _live_ ghost, huh?”


	139. fear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](https://ladylynse.tumblr.com/post/642429219543072768/id-like-to-request-danny-phantom-ghost-king-au). Prompt from anon: _Danny phantom, ghost king au, Danny Fenton and Wes Weston (not a ship) with "fear me" please_
> 
> Characters: Danny and Wes

“Okay, fine,” Danny snapped, and Wes stepped back as Danny’s eyes suddenly burned green and his skin began to glow. Shadows chased away the light instead of the other way around, and what little light remained flickered like a crown of flames above Danny’s head. “Maybe you’re right, maybe you should fear me, but did it ever occur to you, given what I could do to you, that you shouldn’t _antagonize_ me?”


End file.
